


Good Morning

by MelusineKyanos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelusineKyanos/pseuds/MelusineKyanos
Summary: 中原男（艾诺卡）x暮晖男（雷蒙），想吃好久的晨O硌醒于是自割腿肉…亲妈是幻想药洗澡选手所以强行将幻想药整合进设定，雷蒙是百变怪（划掉）上位光元精那样的东西，在自身以太受到强烈冲击时就会被动变为别的种族/性别的外形，目前（5.0初）是黑发白皮的龙男。艾诺卡是铂金色头发，湖蓝色眼睛的人男，有八分之一黑龙血统，平时看不出来，只有脱了裤子才能看出来.jpg 之前被人毒害导致失语，一次说话不超过五个字，和人交流多用以太传音。卡柠是真爱，设定上2.0相识相知后整个3.0都在刀，直到4.0末期才心意相通开始甜甜。相关拓展阅读指路叉西太太（ao3id：yxc199）所著《猛毒》《深陷于此》《不言而喻》，都是我之前约的卡柠粮…诚邀各位来吃吃卡柠这对cp！
Relationships: Midlander Hyur Character/Au Ra Character(Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	Good Morning

“唔、呃……”

雷蒙醒来的时候便感受到了一些异样。

后背传来的温暖体温和均匀绵长的呼吸声当然不算在内，倒不如说此时此刻这些都成了，还硬挺在他柔软穴内的那家伙的催化剂，让他甫一醒来便进入了那种被撩拨起情欲的灼热状态，不自然地小声喘息着。

早些日子因为以太波动突变成敖龙男性之后，对猫魅而言尺寸过大的阴茎，对敖龙族来说便没那么头疼了。现在艾诺卡在和他在做爱上花的体力和功夫比之前他猫魅体型时要多得多，基本上都要在开场时先对准他的敏感点猛攻，没有完全勃起的时候就被迫进入情热状态，让他哀叫着用半硬的肉棒射一次，确切的说只是潮吹般地汩汩流出；而后在他因激烈的余韵颤抖的时候直接用以太联结扎入他的灵魂，用细小的，肉眼不可见的海量触须洗刷过他大脑上的每一道沟回，包裹住他的以太不断侵入，挤压与拉扯，通常这种时候他就已经流着眼泪与口水念着含混不清的求饶的话任凭艾诺卡摆布了，接下来的事情便会容易得多。

但不论如何，艾诺卡在床上的运动量是不会小的，即使雷蒙这副新的身体也已经被他调教成会因为他而快速进入状态的模样，艾诺卡在事后也失去了以前从容的样子。不过雷蒙好歹这么长时间里都拎着大剑穿着全身铠，所以事后还有精力抱着爱人去清理啥的完全不在话下。对此艾诺卡也不会觉得丢人之类的，毕竟所谓的男性尊严在雷蒙心甘情愿为他付出面前不叫个事儿。

话又说回来，为什么这回雷蒙没能起来清理呢，因为他上周基本都在进行夜间的潜伏训练，晚上根本没空去第一世界找艾诺卡，小别胜新婚的状况让雷蒙昨晚最后也起不来了。于是便演变成这样，被艾诺卡的晨勃弄醒的雷蒙，很快进入了从尴尬到动情的状态，可他不想弄醒睡眠质量少见得好的艾诺卡，一时间尬在原地动弹不得。

他不动却不代表艾诺卡也会不动，似乎是一个姿势躺太久，艾诺卡无意识地在雷蒙宽阔的背后轻轻蹭动，连带着那根存在感鲜明的阴茎也在他体内搏动着，正好蹭到最致命的那一点上，雷蒙瞬间腰就软了，尾巴尖不自然地卷曲着，另一处也硬了，颤巍巍地吐出小颗晶亮的腺液，像是一滴泪珠。他咬住枕头小声地喘息着，难耐地开始自己动起腰来——虽然前一晚带给他的后遗症还在，不过这点酸软对现在的他而言不算什么，反倒让他给他带来了纵欲过度后理智回笼的羞耻感，后穴吞吃的幅度更大，弄得他自己沁出一身薄汗，与艾诺卡相接的所有皮肤与粘膜都变得滑腻起来。

这种欲求不满的样子……艾诺卡看了会怎么想呢？一个念头在雷蒙的脑海中浮起。他并没有在担心艾诺卡会对此感到不快，毕竟这个平时冷冷清清的男人在看着他的时候眼神比任何人都要炽热，被用那样的眼神凝视着侵入时，雷蒙总会怀疑自己是否已经被融化了，除了面前的艾诺卡带给他的快感，其他的一切都会变得不真实起来。

正如现在。他其实很想搂住艾诺卡，被他抚慰身体各处的敏感带，被他亲吻，被他好好疼爱，可蒸发得差不多的理智里总有那么一丝微弱的声音在提醒他让艾诺卡多睡会，被夹在欲望和对爱人的关心中间，他已经被折磨到了临界点。

他听见了一声叹息，而后床发出吱呀声，后背被附加上了熟悉的重量，柔软的唇轻轻磨蹭着他后颈处鳞片与皮肤接壤的敏感区域，同时那根对中原男性而言相当雄伟的东西也在他湿润温软的甬道内插到了更深处，他还能听见昨天穴内留下的精液被挤出时发出的水声……

『这种说早安的方式还真是别致。』

艾诺卡的声音透过以太联结直接在他的灵魂中响起，震开一圈圈的涟漪。雷蒙终于坚持不住，那片倒霉的被他的口水浸透的枕套终于从他口中落下，他忍不住呻吟起来。

“呜、艾，艾诺卡……嗯……”他回过头想要索吻，但敖龙的角在这种时候实在碍事，他控制住了自己没有太快地转过头去让坚硬的角质部分划伤艾诺卡，这些微的清醒又让他有点羞赧，一时不知道要如何表达。不过嘴上说不出口，下面的小口正焦急地吞含；配上这样高大健硕，筋肉虬结的躯体，这样的反差对艾诺卡而言非常受用。他有心逗弄雷蒙，却也不想玩得太过火把他欺负得太狠——有一说一，昨晚那场欢爱过于淋漓尽致，现在他也有点有心无力，甚至隐隐有点控制不住自己冲动的，感觉自己像个毛头小子的焦躁感。

毕竟是所爱之人在渴求着自己又不愿打扰自己，谁能在清楚地认知到自己正被爱着的情况下把持得住呢。即使是公认的好男人艾诺卡，也不是什么圣人。尤其在恋情苦尽甘来后，雷蒙会尽他所能地回应自己的感情，笨拙又手忙脚乱的样子让艾诺卡不论是心或者是大家都懂的某个地方都无比火热。

聪敏如他当然理解了雷蒙的意图。他抬起上身，连带着阴茎也整根抽出，带出不少昨晚的成果，惹得雷蒙又是一阵短促的呻吟和颤抖，穴口依依不舍地开合着吐出混合着二人体液的浊白，甚至下意识地伸长尾巴去缠他的腰。

被爱人的小动作可爱到心都化了的艾诺卡先生在这个时间点猛地展现出了雷蒙专属的占有欲和s力。他掀起雷蒙的一条大腿扛在肩上，稳住了差点没晃悠一下——到底他一个秘术师面对体格高大了不少，还经过了一段不短的时间的锤炼，比他强壮许多的雷蒙还是需要点膀子力气的——在侧身的体位下再次进入了雷蒙。动作稍微有些粗鲁，弄得雷蒙哀叫一声，但看面色并不痛苦，他依旧俯下身，雷蒙也会意地撑起自己迎上来，小心地不让角戳到艾诺卡，在熹微的晨光中轻柔地吻住他。

那自然不可能只有嘴唇碰嘴唇啦。艾诺卡一边挺动着腰身一边顶开雷蒙的牙齿探入他口中，将自己嵌入他的更深处，手上也没闲着，抚上他汗涔涔的胸肌，揉捏着他柔软但富有弹性的乳肉，用带着薄茧的手指磨蹭他的乳尖，感受着手下乱了拍子的心跳震动。被堵着叫不出声只能发出可怜呜咽的雷蒙，本能地抬腰用不甘寂寞的，沉甸甸的下身去磨蹭艾诺卡的腹肌，搞得艾诺卡也湿漉漉的，终于有些好笑地放开雷蒙的唇舌，低头去吮吻他另一侧的乳头，边挤弄他的胸肌，这好像踩奶一般的手法让雷蒙舒服的同时又有点哭笑不得。

“不、不会出来的……”

『这种时候你还有余裕说这个？』

艾诺卡带着调笑的声音在他脑海里响起。雷蒙知道这意味着什么，他知道自己闯祸了，但他甚至很期待即将到来的——

以太的洪流席卷而来，将雷蒙温柔地淹没，灵魂被卷住以人体无法做到的姿势翻转舞动，被扰乱，被侵袭，但也被包容；那感觉就像一捧冷泉与温泉搅在一起，不分彼此，这一刻他与艾诺卡完全地结合，痉挛着被送上高潮，脚趾蜷起，头抵着枕头，身子弓起来离开了床面，好一会才找回自己的声音，像是从溺水状态接触到了新鲜空气。他才注意到艾诺卡刚才趁机拔了出来，将他们俩的阴茎抵在一起射了，弄得他身上一塌糊涂。

他本来觉得自己应该生一下气，不过在那瞬间他看到艾诺卡微闭着眼，舌尖扫过牙齿，这个平常自制力很强的男人露出这种餍足的神情，撩得他瞬间就忘了自己要干什么。

艾诺卡看他这副傻愣愣的样子也有些失笑，不过他还是俯下身去，在他粘着不知道是他们谁的精液的嘴角落下一个吻。

“早安。”

Fin？


End file.
